Where do I go from here?
by dangermouse00
Summary: Quinn, you don't even know how much you've hurt me, do you?" Finn confronts Quinn over her lies and realises she's not all evil. Set after "Sectionals"
1. Bringing Back The Judas

**A/N This is my first Glee Fanfic. I neither own Glee nor any of it's characters. This is un-beta-d so all mistakes are mine. Review if you feel it necessary :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One - Bringing Back The Judas**  
**

"Quinn…."

"Finn, if you've come to yell at me again, save it. I know I lied to you and I'm sorry, I don't see what else I can say."

"I was lying in bed last night, just thinking it all over, and there was one thing I just couldn't stop wondering."

"And what was that?"

"Why you did it. Why you told me and everyone else that the baby was mine and not Puck's."

_Quinn says nothing_

"Quinn, you don't even know how much you've hurt me, do you?"

"Finn…."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah well, you did. The least you could do is tell me why."

Quinn is silent for a moment then looks at the floor. After taking a big deep breath she sits down on the bench, Finn follows.

"I was scared."

"Of what?" scoffs Finn.

"Everything." Quinn pauses for a second as a lump forms in her throat, then a tear falls.

Finn's heart softens a little for the girl he once loved.

"I know," he says, packing away all the hurt and hate into a little box in his heart. "It can't have been easy."

"It wasn't," she squeaks out through her tears. Finn hands her a tissue. "Why are you being nice to me? I mean, I basically tore out your heart and stomped all over it. I don't deserve anything from you."

"You're right. I shouldn't be trying to understand what you did, but I loved you once. I know you're not all stone inside."

"I kinda wish I was though, then I'd be able to handle all this better."

"Except for all this stuff with Puck, you're actually handling it quite fine."

"Yeah right."

"So uh, uh where are you living?" he enquires out of interest.

"Umm, kind of errm….." The rest of her sentence became lost in a mumble.

"Quinn."

"In my car."

"In your car?" asked Finn, surprised.

"Well there's hardly anywhere else, is there?"

"Grab your stuff, you're coming back to mine."

"What? I can't. Not after what I did."

"Quinn, that baby can't carry on sleeping in the car. She's not going to suffer for what you did, now are you coming or what?"

* * *

Finn led Quinn into the house through the back door. His mom was at the sink, washing dishes.

"What are you doing here!?" demanded Mrs Hudson, angrily as soon as she saw Quinn. "How dare you come into this house after what you have done to Finn!?"

"Mom, it's okay."

"No, it's not! What she did was cruel; I don't know how you can forgive her so easily."

"I'm not forgiving her. She needs somewhere to stay. I wouldn't offer, but she has nowhere else to go."

Mrs Hudson rolled her eyes. Her son always was too kind for his own good.

"Come on, we'll talk upstairs." Quinn followed Finn up the stairs and onto the upstairs landing. "I want to make a few things clear. This does not mean I like you and that we are staying together. The only reason you are here is because that baby does not deserve to suffer for what you did. You can sleep in my room; I will sleep on the couch. As soon as you get yourself somewhere else, that's when you leave and no later. This is strictly temporary. Agreed?"

"Yes, agreed. Thanks Finn. I know I don't deserve it, but thanks."

Finn nodded in acknowledgement and walked back downstairs, while Quinn went into the room he had vacated for her and stayed there for the rest of the night.

That night, Quinn lay in Finn's bed, alone except for the baby growing inside of her.

She knew it had taken a lot for Finn and his mom to allow her to stay and she was grateful, but she couldn't impose on them for much longer.

Quinn had to get a job and save some money. She needed to get a place of her own as well as pay her medical expenses. Puck would probably help a bit with the latter, but at the end of the day it was time for her to stand on her own two feet.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! And once again feel free to review if you feel it necessary.**


	2. First Day At Work

Chapter 2

After school the next day, Quinn visited various establishments looking for job opportunities, and after half an hour of intense persuasion, she had managed to talk Mrs Martinez at the video store, into giving her a trial for the next Saturday.

Since her betrayal, most people had ignored her. Only the people from Glee club had spoken more than two words to her, but she never spent a large amount of time with them, just Glee practices and the odd meeting with Puck about the baby.

This had allowed her to spend a good amount of time studying, meaning strangely her grades were better than ever.

She worked hard on her homework and Glee songs and eventually Saturday came around.

The door to the Video store pinged as Quinn entered. She was greeted by a smiling Mrs Martinez.

"Quinn, hello. How are you?"

"Fine thanks, Mrs Martinez."

"Oh, just call me Miranda. Welcome to RightVideo. I'm gonna start you off with Marty in the back. Anything you want to know, just ask him. He'll be happy to help I'm sure."

Quinn was directed to a door at the back of the store. Going through it she found herself in a small room, filled floor to ceiling with videos. A younger man in his twenties was sitting on the floor, seemingly sorting videos.

"Oh hi, you must be Quinn. Miranda said you were coming for a trial today. She said to start you with something simple. So how are you at sorting videos?"

"I guess we'll see." Quinn chuckled a little nervously.

"Okay, so you see the label on the side of the tape?"

Quinn nodded.

"That's the catalogue number. Now what we want to do is place the videos in order of catalogue number. Understand?" asked Marty.

"Yeah."

"Try this one." Marty handed her a video tape numbered 142. Quinn looked around on the shelves as he watched, and eventually found where it was supposed to go. "Good. Now we've got to get the rest of yesterday's returns back in order."

Quinn's eyes were drawn to the large stacks of videos on the floor.

"Wow."

"Don't worry; it'll be done in no time with you helping."

So Quinn and Marty set to work. And just like he said, they were done in no time.

"So what's next?" asked Quinn eagerly.

"Well, it's what the English call a 'tea break'. We go up to the kitchen and get a cup of coffee or tea or whatever."

"Umm, do you have juice? Caffeine doesn't quite sit right with me." It was then and there she realised a problem. Her employer did not know that she was pregnant and Quinn was unsure as to how they'd take it. She still had another month or two before she properly started to show. Now she just looked a bit chubby, it would be easy to cover up if she ate a little more around the people at work.

"I think so; my step-dad's not a coffee or tea drinker either. So I'd imagine that he'd keep something around to drink for himself when he's here," said Marty.

They both went up to the kitchen and chatted over tea and juice. Quinn found out that Marty was Miranda's oldest son, and that she'd remarried after divorcing his dad. The video store was his step-dad's business. Marty had worked there since well before they'd got together; in fact he'd introduced them.

After the break, they went back downstairs where Miranda started to show Quinn how to work the computer system. Marty went back into the video room and disappeared for the rest of the day.

Soon, it was closing time and Quinn was all ready to leave and was just waiting for Miranda to come back from the bank when Marty reappeared.

"What do you do back there for so long?" she asked intrigued.

"Oh you know this and that." Marty winked, which made Quinn even more curious.

"Ahh, here we go. Quinn," said Miranda, placing her handbag on the counter. "Marty tells me you did a good job this morning, that's right isn't it?"

"Yes Mom, sure is."

"Well in that case, you've got yourself a job."

"Seriously?!" Miranda nodded. "Thank you! Thank you! I will not let you down, I swear!"

"Good. Now be here nine sharp next Saturday."

"I will, promise."

With that, Quinn strolled back to Finn's, happy in the knowledge that soon she wouldn't have to rely on him for much longer.


	3. Proposition

**Letter to Miss: Thanks for your review, I tried to do what you said with this chapter. I'm not sure if it works, but I suppose we'll see. **

**onetreehillgirl066: Thanks! Your review is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Proposition**

Late that Saturday night, Quinn sat in Finn's room alone, elated by her success that day. It had been a good day. But there was still one problem, the baby. She was sure they'd fire her as soon as they found out.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called to the person on the other side.

Finn entered. "Sorry, I just need to get something."

"It's fine; it is your room after all."

Finn walked to the closet on the opposite side of the room and opened the door to search for a shirt to wear the next day. He found what he was looking for and closed the door again.

"Umm Quinn, I need to ask you something." Finn sat down on his bed.

"Sure."

"Umm, my mom keeps asking me when you are leaving, and it's not like I want to throw you out or anything or make you leave before you're ready, but it's bugging me that she won't shut up about it. So I was just wondering, what should I tell her?"

Quinn thought for a second. Finn was being lovely about this situation. She'd hurt him badly and here he was, giving up his bed for her. Guilt flooded her heart, it was no wonder Mrs Hudson wanted her out of the house.

"You can tell her that I'm working on it.

* * *

Quinn woke up late on Sunday morning, feeling refreshed and productive. However her good mood was soon dampened by a text she received.

"_It's Terri Schuester, I need to talk to you about something."_

Quinn couldn't believe the nerve of that woman. She'd faked a pregnancy and virtually broke Mr Schue's heart. Still, Quinn was curious about what she wanted and dialled her number.

"Hello?" answered Terri.

"It's Quinn, what do you want?"

"Not on the phone, can we meet?"

Quinn scoffed in disbelief.

"I know Quinn; you don't need to tell me I don't deserve it. You can hardly take the moral high ground yourself can you?"

"The café on Broad Street, 3pm sharp. I won't hang around waiting. You're not there at 3, I'm leaving."

"I'll be there," promised Terri.

"Fine." With that Quinn, closed the phone shut and went about getting ready for her meeting.

* * *

**It was 3:05pm and I was sitting in the pokey little diner waiting for Quinn to arrive.**

**"_Typical" _I thought. Of course she was going to be late.**

**At 3:15pm, the bell on the door rang as blonde-haired Quinn entered. Her belly was slightly rounded, but no more than it should be. She looked well. She looked around the room and came over to where I was sitting. Quinn sat down, a no-nonsense on her face.**

**"Hey Quinn."**

**"So are you gonna tell me what you dragged me here for or are you just going sit there and look at me?"**

**"I kinda have a proposal for you." An interested look appeared upon her fair features.**

**"Go on."**

**"I know about the baby's real father, and from what I've heard, he doesn't seem like the type to want to support his child."**

**"Is that right?" asked Quinn out of contempt for me and my statement. I ignored her comment and continued on with what I was saying.**

**"So I was thinking, you don't really have anyone right now, and its hard when you're young like you are and you have a baby."**

**"So what are you saying, Terri? Spit it out," said Quinn, shortly.**

**"I figured that we could go back to our original deal. I take the baby when it's born and raise it, leaving you to get on with your life as if this mess had never even happened."**

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding! There's no way I'm giving you my baby! How dare you even think that I might say yes!"

I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Quinn, listen. Calm down. You're young, way too young to raise a baby and it's not like you have anyone to help is it? You have no money, how do you expect to raise a baby on nothing but love?" said Terri.

"I may struggle, I may have no money and no family to help me, but I know one thing, this baby will be a million times better off than being with a psycho like you!" I couldn't stand it anymore and leapt to my feet angrily and raced out of the door utterly incensed by that woman's suggestion.

"_No wonder Mr Schue left her." _I thought as I cried in the car alone. She'd reminded me of everything I had to face in the future.

* * *

Just in case you couldn't follow, the part in bold is Terri Schuester's POV.


End file.
